Vegeta and Bulma
by KaoruKagome
Summary: This was officially my first DBZ fan fiction and these two are what got me into DBZ to begin with... like i was NOT going to write a story, huh? have fun reading!
1. First Glance

Vegeta and Bulma

[Hello! My name is R. Cybelle Gil and this is just one of my fan fictions on this delightful Saiya-jin family!I'm a Dragonball Z fanatic and I've written two fan fictions! (Maybe you can catch the other, ^_~).Any way this story is about the why and how of when Vegita and Bulma hooked it up.In a way my story is about how Veggie finally settled into his role as husband and father.But there's a love story (obviously!) involved so I hope you all enjoy it!Don't worry guys!Vegita is still his normal bad ass self, so don't think I changed him because this is a 'love story'!It's still the same old Veggie!Enjoy! (You can tell this is my first fan fiction because I only mention that I've written two. ^_^ silly isn't it?) J]

Vegita and Bulma

Part I—First Glance

Bulma grinned at Vegita from a distance.He had terrified her earlier…when he had first arrived on Earth and even on Namek…but now he didn't seem so bad.He had a shit load of arrogance, a huge attitude and an even larger ego.She grinned more widely.And now he was stuck here with no place to go.Guess he would have to learn to deal with it.

Vegita was sick to the stomach.All these stupid bunch of Nameks that had been revived, all these stupid earthlings and Kakarotto's silly half Saiya-jin child.If he didn't get away from them soon, he knew he would go insane.Yet the only one making him the least bit _uncomfortable was that green-haired woman and her bold attitude.Before she had been trembling in horror of him, now she was treating him as if there was nothing wrong.As if he had never killed people she cared about._

He shook his head and growled to himself.Who cares about a human woman?Kakarotto was still fighting Freezer and probably having a great time of it.He clenched his fist in rage.It was he,_ he the Prince of the Saiya-jins who should be defeating Freezer; not that low-class soldier Kakarotto!Damn it straight to hell!Vegita's eye ticked in furious annoyance.He could barely stand the fact that Kakarotto was beating him in this.Something he had dreamed about for years._

The green haired woman then began to bellow as the ship that was to take them to her home approached. He couldn't believe he would have to stay here and _wait for Kakarotto to return._

***

Around a year later…

Vegita had returned to the Earth after a futile search for Kakarotto.They had witnessed the destruction of Freezer by the strange young man that looked like Vegita.Now the males wanted to train in a gravity machine and of course…Bulma had to make it.

"Vegita is good-looking, isn't he, dear?"

Bulma looked up from working on the gravity machine and turned to her mother with a perplexed look on her face.Now where had her mother come up with that conclusion?The blonde curly-haired woman giggled like a schoolgirl and grinned at her daughter."Well, isn't he?"

Bulma looked away from her mother and turned to the surly Saiya-jin who was growling at Yamcha while they both waited for her to finish fixing the machine that would allow them to train beneath a large amount of gravity.Gokou had been there earlier, but Chichi had dragged him away.Probably back home to their bedroom.Chichi had been way too sexually frustrated since he'd been gone.

Yet they had used so much the first time they had exploded the circuits of the damn thing before they could even get in.They were very insistent on getting her to hurry and finish fixing it… the rude Saiya-jin was the most verbal in his insistence.She almost burst into laughter.She'll never forget the look on his face when she had shot his verbal abuse back into his face.Bulma shook her head and scowled getting back to work.Good-looking?Hardly.The man had the personality of the offspring of a turnip and a lemon.

Bulma's mother didn't quite think in the same vein, obviously.She giggled."He'd make wonderful husband material if someone would get him to smile…" Bulma scowled at her mother.

"If you like him so much, why don't you marry him?"

The woman only continued to giggle."Oh, iye, Bulma-chan.I meant for you!"

Bulma blinked and turned back to where the surly Saiya-jin and the guy she had had a crush on for most of her life were.She tilted her head.Her mom did have a point though.Next to Vegita, Yamcha wasn't much… Bulma shook her head.Where had that come from?Her mother hadn't said anything of the sort!Then why had she thought it?Bulma sighed and continued on her work.There was nothing she could do.She thought the annoying Saiya-jin was good-looking and that was that.She just hoped he and Yamcha wouldn't do anything stupid once she was done with the gravity enhancer…

That had been too much to hope for.Bulma quickly turned off the main power to the damn machine and ran inside the training room.Yamcha looked like he was about to get the skin peeled of his body and Vegita was in no better shape.Baka.

Bulma stared down at the two of them like they were the biggest imbeciles on the planets, and at the moment they were.

Bulma's mother came rushing in with the first aid kits and tossed one to her daughter as she ran to help Yamcha.Bulma kneeled beside Vegita and _tsked.She shook her head, a smile twitching on her lips."What in the hell gave you the idea that you could just walk in here and put on 400 times Earth's normal gravity?Hmmm?Or were you looking for some female attention and did it on purpose, because no intelligent being would do such a stupid thing… Unless he was you, of course."Bulma grinned."At the rate your going looks like you'll be having to make the best of your stay here on Earth."_

Vegita growled.Bulma grinned and began mending the Saiya-jin…because he sure as hell couldn't take care of himself! 

***

Vegita couldn't stop thinking about her.He was training with Kakarotto in the gravity-enhancing machine, but he still could not remove the image of…Bulma…from his mind.He only remembered her name because she had screamed it at him far to many times to count.He smirked as he blocked one of the punches coming at him.For an earthling she had a very Saiya-jin personality.Not like he'd ever tell any one of that opinion.But the thought of it still made him laugh.Who would have thought that of all the women in the universe, it would be this one that struck his interest?And not only in the normal sense, but also in a very sexual sense too.

This Bulma was an incredibly beautiful woman.With a gentle touch, something he hadn't expected from a woman with such bluster.She had loved tormenting him while she tended to him.But he had never quite understood why she had done that.She had taken care of him.No one had ever done that to him before.

It was a major turn on for the Saiya-jin.Verbal abuse—she could even challenge him with that feat—and a caring tender touch.And Vegita didn't know how much longer he could continue without taking her to bed.He decided he would wait one more week.That should be enough time.Vegita grinned as he thought about the look on her face and prepared himself for more training.

A week later…

Bulma had just come out of the shower.She turned on the light to her bedroom as she entered and proceeded to dry her hair.As she vigorously rubbed the water out of her hair, Bulma stared at the picture on her nightstand.It was a group picture of the whole group, when Gohan was still a little kid and Gokou still hadn't discovered his Saiya-jin heritage.It was before the entire mess had begun.Bulma sighed as she tossed aside the towel and grabbed a brush.She wondered when Yamcha would come around.But after thinking of that for a moment her mind drifted back to Vegita.She tugged on a tangle viciously.She'd been thinking about the surly Saiya-jin ever since their confrontation when they all got back to Earth.She had tried to take her mind off of him, but she just couldn't seem to get him out of her mind.And her mother hadn't helped at all!What had she been thinking when she was tending to his wounds!She should have been helping Yamcha, not that … that… ILL-MANNERED… Saiya-jin!

Bulma slammed the brush down on the nightstand and marched toward the mirror.She stared at her reflection and shook her head, making her permed hair tumble about her shoulders._What is wrong with you?_

Suddenly, Bulma sensed something.She turned around quickly and grabbed the baseball bat she had hidden behind the dresser.She adjusted the towel wrapped around her body and searched for the intruder with her feelings.She wasn't as good as the guys when it came to sensing ki, but she could sense when someone else was in her bedroom that wasn't supposed to be there.

Gripping the bat in hand, Bulma eased about the room, not making a noise against the carpet.She kept to the shadows as she sneaked about her own room.Suddenly she felt a movement behind her and swung with all her strength.

The bat was caught before it hit the target.Bulma, not looking to see the face of the intruder, dropped to the floor and tripped him, sending him down with a surprised thud.She quickly jumped up, gripped the towel with one hand and glared down at the one who dared to intrude on her privacy.

She stared down at a laughing Saiya-jin.

Vegita could not believe the human wench.He had been prepared for the swing of the bat, but she caught him completely off guard when she dropped to the floor and tripped him.He hadn't even thought she would do that.It hadn't even crossed his mind.He had assumed she would have either seen him or given up.She had done neither.Vegita laughed harder as he slowly stood up.

Bulma just blinked at him as she watched him get up, her hand still gripping onto the towel.Vegita?_Vegita?__What was Vegita doing here?_

Bulma opened her mouth to state her confusion just as Vegita completely stood up and ceased laughing.But nothing ever came out.Before she could utter a sound Vegita had her pressed against the wall and was devouring her with his kisses.

Bulma didn't even know what hit her.One moment she was wondering why Vegita was in her apartment, confusing the daylights out of her and the next she was pressed between the hard wall and an even harder body with the softest, most persuasive lips.Bulma was stiff in confusion for a moment, but before she could regain her composure and push him away, he had her lips open and his tongue was inside drinking from her.

Bulma felt her bones become putty and her arms and hands release the towel and wrap themselves around the man kissing her so passionately.Vegita's hand settled on her waist and dragged her against his body.Bulma was reeling from the most incredible feelings and she let herself be taken away on the whirlwind that was overwhelming her.She didn't even notice when her towel whispered silently to the floor at their feet.

He pressed her even more tightly against his body as he dragged his mouth away from hers.His lips traveled down her neck to her aching breasts where nipples beaded in ragged and uncontrolled desire.Bulma was out of control as she felt his mouth devour her. She tossed her head back and gave and low cry, her nails raking down his back, over the already sweaty muscles.Her heart pounded with the rhythm of his and both of their hearts were racing like a torrent river of hot blood.

Vegita dragged his mouth once more up her neck and stared into her eyes for a moment.The blue had darkened and misted and were lost in a haze of pleasure.He could feel the nails digging into his back like gentle talons and felt her body writhe desperately against his.He had her in his grip.Yet… he groaned and devoured her lips once more, desperate for the sweet juice of her tongue, he was just as gone as she was in the daze.

Vegita's hands were everywhere._She was so damn perfect.And the Saiya-jin prince couldn't get enough of the human woman in his arms.He lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed.He set her down and let his eyes take in every part of her body, from her face down to her toes.His hands wandered over the smooth skin as his knee came up and parted her thighs.She moaned eagerly and gasped in pleasure as he set his weight upon her.Bulma writhed in ecstasy._

She had been caught up in the look of his eyes as he had stared at her.No one had ever looked at her with such blatant need.The look in his eyes and the hunger set her even more aflame than she already was.She stroked him back and met every one of his touches with a moan and a touch of her own.She bit him as her passion began to escalate and burn her alive.

Vegita smiled as she went wild in his arms."That's it you aggressive Earth woman," he whispered hoarsely."Show me the hell in you."He devoured every inch of her making her scream in ecstasy and he took her with all the heat in him and his Saiya-jin savagery.

Bulma succumbed and was lost.


	2. The Consequences

Part II—The Consequences

Part II—The Consequences

The doorbell buzzed loudly in their ears.Bulma snuggled into the man beside her and groaned with annoyance.After a blissful night of endless sex in an endless array of positions to be awakened by the buzzing of a doorbell was downright annoying.Bulma thanked herself for putting that bell on the door to her room though.If not anyone could have walked in and seen her with the man next to her.Not a very pleasant thought.

Vegita felt like killing whoever was at the damn door.He, or whoever, had been pounding and ringing the damn doorbell for at least ten minutes.Vegita's eyebrow ticked in increasing annoyance.Obviously the person knew Bulma was in her room and had no intention of leaving until she came out of it.

When the annoying buzz sounded again Vegita almost bellowed.He turned to the contended woman beside him and said with a voice still hoarse from the night before, "Aren't you going to answer the damn door?"

Bulma peeped open an eye at him and smiled like a satisfied cat."Iye."

Vegita growled as the pounding resumed.Bulma only smiled at him and began to trace the lines of the muscles of his chest with a fingernail."If it bothers you so much Vegita, why don't you answer the door?"Her sultry eyes twinkled as she lifted an eyebrow.Her swollen lips twisted into a teasing smile.

He glared at her."Because this is your room."

Bulma smiled."And the pounding doesn't bother me, it bothers you.And you don't want to be bothered now do you?"Bulma stretched against his side, her body moving against his and allowing him full view of her well loved body…as if he hadn't seen all of her there was to see already.His eyes flared.

"Iye."

Vegita stood up and headed for the door with one of Bulma's sheets wrapped around his waist.He could hear her stifling her laughter.He growled but ignored it.

Yamcha stood at the threshold his patience growing thin._How deeply could Bulma sleep anyway?He had been pounding and ringing the bell for over ten minutes and he hadn't even heard the sound of rushing water!What the hell was she doing?And if she was trying to sleep in she could have at least told him to leave her alone!_

Just as Yamcha was about to pound on the door again, it slid open.Yamcha opened his mouth in satisfied greeting but his words and voice died as he stared at the person who had opened the door.

Vegita stood before him in nothing but Bulma's sheets.

"Nandato?" Vegita said gruffly, his voice hoarse.

Yamcha stuttered in disbelief for a few moments as he tried to make sense of the situation he found himself in.Finally he got one phrase out just as Vegita was starting grow impatient."Is Bulma home?"

Vegita lifted an eyebrow and said, "Hai, but we're busy."

"Demo—"

Vegita's eyes narrowed."You're bothering me, weakling.And if you don't leave now I'll blast you to oblivion and _then get back to what I was doing.Got it?"_

Yamcha just stuttered in stupefied astonishment.He blinked in complete and utter confusion and disbelief.And the door swished shut in front of him.

As he turned to leave shock and confusion overwhelming in all directions, he could hear Bulma's laughter echoing hysterically behind him.

***

Gokou stared at the furious image of Bulma before him.Vegita, Gohan, Piccolo and himself were training in another gravitational room.Bulma had just recently contacted him and was now demanding to speak with Vegita.This was all very curious to Gokou.A month ago Yamcha came raving to him about Vegita being in Bulma's room wearing only a sheet, but he hadn't believed him.Who would?_Vegita and Bulma?That just didn't happen.It was an absolutely insane thought.Muten-Roshi must have gotten Yamcha drunk and he had been seeing things.But now Gokou was facing a furious Bulma demanding to speak with Vegita and he couldn't help but be curious as he told Vegita to get the communication room._

Vegita entered, wondering what the hell Kakarotto wanted to speak about when he saw Bulma's image.His face went pleasantly blank._What could she want?They had only had a fling that one night.What could be so important that she had to speak to him about?_

"Gokou, please leave."

Gokou eyed Bulma curiously, but left the two alone.But after the door closed he pressed himself against it to hear what the topic of conversation was going to be.Piccolo and Gohan looked at him curiously but he motioned them to be quiet.Gohan pressed himself against the door as well.They hadn't needed to press against the door.

"Nandato?" Vegita asked.

Bulma's eyes narrowed."'Nandato?''What is it?'" Bulma's voice began to rise in pitch.Her eyes blazed with fury at the man before her."I'M PREGNANT, ASSWIPE!THAT'S WHAT IT IS!"

Vegita blinked in stunned surprise, but quickly recovered his surprised expression.Instead he bellowed,"NANI?!"

"I…am…pregnant.Do you want me to spell it out for you?P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T!PREGNANT!Wakarimasu ka?"

Vegita just stared unseeingly at her for an instant.Then his eyes narrowed."How…?"

Bulma lifted her arms into the air in exasperation."By Kami, that's the stupidest question of the century!Geewiz—I don't know—Vegita.Could it have been the incredible night we SPENT TOGETHER?!"

Vegita almost winced from her sarcasm, but her mention of 'incredible' allowed him to keep control.He turned to the side and looked at her over his shoulder.His eyes gave her contemptible look."What do you want me to do about it?It's not my problem, woman.It's yours.You're the one who got pregnant."

Bulma's eye ticked in annoyance."I'm the one who got pregnant?If you hadn't noticed asshole, it takes two to make a baby and I've got one growing inside me that belongs to YOU!Don't screw with a pregnant woman!Pregnant Earth women are much scarier that you think we are!"Bulma too a deep calming breath as Vegita lifted an eyebrow at her.She rolled her eyes heavenward."Give me patience!" she pleaded to the sky.She looked back toward him, her eyes narrowed."Now to the only relevant comment you said.What do I want you to do about it?Oh, nothing much, Vegita.Just a name for my child._His father's name.Because there is no way in hell he's being born a bastard.And, oh, I don't know, maybe a wedding, and for __you to be here for when he's born!"Bulma's smile dripped with sarcasm as she crossed her arms across her chest."I don't think that's too much to ask."_

Vegita smirked.He had to give credit to the woman.She had guts."Marry you?Give the child a name?And be there for the birth?Is that all?"

Bulma looked as if she could strangle him if she was able to.Her eye ticked and her hand twitched in annoyed fury."Hai.Iye.Maybe.Perhaps being a father to your kid won't be too bad either, Vegita."Then Bulma grinned, and evil smile spreading across her face."Looks like your making the best of your stay here on Earth, huh, Vegita?"

Vegita growled at her.

Gokou howled with laughter on the other side of the door.Gohan blinked in confusion and Piccolo just shook his head, feeling sorry for the Saiya-jin prince.

***

Bulma thought Vegita looked fantastic in a suit.They were having a very quiet, very small wedding.Very few people knew that she was pregnant with Vegita's baby and that she was marrying him.Hey, it was those things that probably would never have happened but did.Anyway it was that surly Saiya-jin's fault.He just couldn't keep his hands to himself.But Bulma didn't care.She was getting married and she was going to have a baby in five months.Luckily it didn't look like she was four months pregnant.

She still couldn't get over how good Vegita looked in a suit.It seemed he was adapting to Earth life quite well for a Saiya-jin.For an arrogant, egotistical, stubborn-headed Saiya-jin.Bulma grinned.She had been worried he wasn't going to show.You never know with that big head.But he had.And he hadn't needed to be dragged in.He had come of his own free will.That fact alone gave Bulma hope for their future.It sure as hell brightened up her day!It was just getting better.She was, after all, already in love with him.

_Damn, did he look good in a suit._

Vegita wanted it over and done with.When he noticed that it was beginning, he just hoped it would be over with quickly.He turned his head to get a glimpse of his…bride…just out of curiosity and ended up staring in shock that he did not show.She looked absolutely breathtaking.And that was the understatement of the century.Vegita's breath left his body and his heart began to pound.He ignored the thumping of that organ and turned his gaze away from the haunting beauty slowly approaching him.Haunting, because she was still lingering in his mind like a ghost.He focused on another organ, which had also come to life at the site of her.Vegita was counting the seconds to the wedding night.That was one thing he was going to enjoy about marriage.He could have her whenever he pleased.

And he didn't have to worry about anyone finding out.

Vegita then thought of another earthling tradition he had enjoyed to his annoyance.Who would have thought the earthlings would have such barbaric enjoyments like a bachelor party?Like it or not, he was growing accustomed to the damn planet and was beginning to call it home without even realizing it.

The wedding was quick and simple.Vegita liked that.It was convenient and it allowed for a less amount of time between that moment and the honeymoon.But he also was definitely enjoying looking at his bride.The reception afterward wasn't so bad.The drinks were very good.Who would have though Earthlings had such an interesting thing as hard liquor?Vegita couldn't believe he was actually growing used to this, but after pondering that thought he immediately forgot about it and dwelled on the wedding night.It was infinitely more pleasant to think about.

Bulma had the time of her life.And, like Vegita, was counting the seconds until they were alone.She turned to her husband and gave him a secret smile no one else saw but him.Vegita smirked.


	3. A Family

Part III—A Family

Part III—A Family

"_VEGITA!!!" Bulma bellowed her husband's name with the force of the pain roaring through her.She gripped his arm so tightly, he thought his bone would break.__Who ever thought a human woman could get this strong when giving birth?She's as terrifying as a Saiya-jin woman giving birth is!Iye…perhaps more so._

He could not believe he had been convinced to be in the room with her.When she wasn't screaming his name with rage, she was blaming him furiously for doing this to her and was heaping curses on top of him that would have made the most foul Saiya-jin blush.Vegita still could not believe he was in the same room with her, let alone listening to her rage at him.

But the last time he had tried to leave, she had screamed his name so loudly and shrilly that the roof rumbled threateningly.She had then bellowed the question of 'where the hell he was going?' that had brought the security guards running in and then running out in terror.

Gokou was having the time of his life outside in the waiting room laughing his head off.He was enjoying watching Vegita handle what he had to go through when Gohan had been born.Vegita blasted Gokou once.Then Bulma screamed his name.

Finally the doctors said that with one more push the baby would come out.Bulma gripped onto his hand so tightly, Vegita could feel bones breaking, yet that didn't bother him as much as the pain he saw in her face as she screamed her last scream into the heavens.

The baby was then out, cut, weighed and bathed in a matter of seconds and thrust into Vegita's arms as the doctors ran out.Bulma lay exhausted staring at him and her son.Vegita gave her a perplexed looked and then stared down at the red puckered face.

"He looks like you."

Vegita turned to his wife just to see her fall asleep peacefully.He stared at her in a stunned amazement he couldn't control.She had been in more pain that he could probably ever imagine for over an entire 24 hours.Just to produce the sleeping babe in his arms.And now she lay there as if nothing had ever happened.He wondered if he would need a senzu bean afterwards if he had gone through an ordeal like that.

He stared at the child in his arms and then back at his wife and wondered how the hell had he gone from Prince of Saiya-jins, to a salesman of planets, to a husband and father?He shook his head and the feelings inside.It didn't matter.He didn't care.

***

He was starting to care and he hated it.

It was several years later, he had been brought back to life after committing suicide to try and destroy Buu…which to his extreme annoyance had failed…and his wife had dragged him into their bedroom to scream at him and then attack him with her ravenous appetites.

She was pregnant again and just as moody as she was the first time.How did he get sucked into this mess?When had all this happened?Trunks was extremely excited that he was getting a younger sibling and Goten was furious that Trunks was getting one and he wasn't.

Vegita marched into the training room to get away from his raving wife for the moment.Her mood swings were just not doing it for him.She was helping Kakarotto's wife and Gohan's girlfriend plan for Gohan's upcoming wedding.They were so excited, but he sure as hell didn't want to be dragged into it.Luckily, Trunks was not getting into the wedding thing.He was focused on the baby, whatever it maybe.Vegita shook his head as he began to train.He could not believe his son was as strong as he was.That was one hell of a kid.

Vegita smirked.At least Trunks had gotten his attitude from him.Vegita wondered what the new baby would be like.

***

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Bulma screamed at the heavens as a wail joined her.Trunks was wondering what was killing his mother.Kakarotto was laughing again, and Vegita was dealing with his wife's screams and curses until she passed out from exhaustion.

The doctors placed the child in Vegita's arms and gave him a quick bow.

"It's a girl, sir."

Vegita blinked and looked down at the squirming bundle in his arms. Her green hair was fizzing about her head, and her huge blue eyes stared at him curiously.The tail swished gently behind her and Vegita blinked.She…had…a tail… He blinked again making sure he had actually seen that remarkable thing.But when the tail moved again, he knew he was right.His daughter had been born with a tail…

Vegita shook his head.She would be a damn hellion…like it should be.

Trunks peeked over Vegita's shoulder eager to see the baby and Goten was directly behind him.Vegita smirked and showed the little girl to the two boys.

"Trunks-kun?Is she supposed to look like that?All wrinkly and stuff?"

"Wakara nai, Goten."Trunks looked up to his father. "Otosan?Is she supposed to look like that?"

Vegita gave the boys a small smirk."Ask your mother that when she wakes up."

Trunks nodded."Hai."

Goten grinned."Hai."

The two boys ran off and Vegita looked down at the big blue eyes of the infant in his arms.She smirked at him.

Vegita turned to the wall and began to pound his head against it.He still didn't know how it happened or what had been done to him…but he was happy… And the baby gurgling happily at him only made him realize all the more that he was content._Damn. What had happened to him?_

He turned back and saw his wife staring at him with a loving expression.He stiffened, but the child in his arms didn't seem the least perturbed.Bulma smiled at him, gently lifting her hand to touch his face.She kept her hand there as they met each other's eyes.But she smiled tenderly.

"Vegita?"

"Nani?"

"Don't you ever tell a living soul what I'm about to tell you all right?" Bulma said her expression serious.

Vegita lifted an eyebrow as his daughter chortled in his arms.Bulma just smiled at him and her hand dropped to the baby.

"I love you, Vegita…and don't you dare laugh, ass!"

Vegita smirked.And Bulma was ready to clobber him even in her weakened state.Vegita then turned to the little girl in his arms and watched her tug on his shirt fiercely with her small hands.He looked up to his wife and lifted an eyebrow.

Bulma looked at him curiously; wondering if he was going to say something, but instead he shook his head and handed her the baby girl whose big blue eyes had won him over like her mother's had.He turned around and walked to the door, but he paused at the doorway.Bulma lifted an eyebrow and stared at his strong back.

"Rest well, Bulma… I need you."

And with that he left.

Bulma's eyes watered as she held her daughter close.He hadn't said the actual words, but he had meant them.She had heard them in his voice.He did care about her.He did need her.The Earth woman who had tamed him.The Earth woman who had tamed the King of the Saiya-jins.Bulma blinked as she realized something.She smiled evilly.

She had to remind him one of these days that she was Queen of the Saiya-jins after all.

Bulma grinned happily.Her family was truly complete.


End file.
